1. Field
Provided is a pumping capacitor including a gate structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With ongoing development and complication of integrated circuits (ICs) and systems, efficient management of powers and temperatures of the ICs and systems may be considered increasingly important in designing and embodying circuits. Some devices or circuits of the ICs or systems may require voltages having higher voltage levels than voltages supplied from power sources, and a pumping capacitor may be used.